


Beg For Forgiveness

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: (Sequel to Beg)Steve comes to rescue the reader and finds out that  Brock has touched what is his. A month has passed and the reader is  very distant with him.  When Steve gets an email with the video of Brock and the reader it enrages him. Steve is prepared to put you back in your place and remind you that you belong to him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Beg For Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning on making a sequel to Beg but with the requests, I decided to do this for you all. This is the final installment. 
> 
> Thank you to @pagesoflauren for looking over this for me. Also, thank you to @music-culture-mythology for beta reading it as well and helping me bounce ideas around for this.

Steve was a good man, loving and protective. He always took care of what was his and you were  _ his _ .

When he arrived at the Hydra base rage was running rampant through his veins. Steve tore through the compound, taking out every Hydra agent in his path. After fifteen minutes of working his way through the base, he finally found Brock in a hallway outside a closed room.

“It’s about time you showed up Captain.” Brock watched Steve flex his fist in frustration. 

Steve scowled at Brock. “Where is she? I swear if you hurt her.” 

Brock couldn’t help but laugh, “Hurt her? Oh no, we were having fun before you arrived. She was moaning like a bitch a little while ago.”

Steve threw his shield at Brock, knocking Brock on his ass. Brock quickly got up and pulled the stun baton from his hip holster, hitting a charging Steve in the chest.

Brock hit Steve over and over, briefly stunning him with every blow. When the baton pulled away from Steve’s body, he rolled out of range and grabbed the shield from the floor. Just as Brock ran after him and swung the baton down, Steve blocked. 

They continued to fight viciously back and forth. Finally, Steve was tiring Brock down and he landed a kick to Brock’s stomach, sending him into a wall. 

Steve approached Brock's bloodied form with caution as Brock started to laugh. “What’s so funny? You lost, Brock.”

Brock pushed himself up to his knees and stared at Steve. “Next time you fuck her, I guarantee you she will be thinking of me. We all know you are vanilla Rogers. You can’t give her what she really needs.”

Steve snapped and beat Brock until he was unconscious. No, Steve wouldn’t take Brock's life for what he pulled. Steve would make sure Brock would be sent to the Raft along with the other Hydra members. They deserved to rot in hell for what they did.

Steve struggled when he found you bound to the bed naked and crying. He couldn’t imagine what Brock had made you do and frankly, he didn’t want to think about it. 

Now, you were safely back in his arms where you belonged. You had refused to talk about what happened between you and Brock. Days turned into weeks and now, almost a month later, you were still shrugging him off.

Steve was in his office when his phone buzzed and he looked at the screen expecting it to be you. The notification showed a cryptic email. Clicking on it he saw two simple words, “Watch Me.” 

Hesitant, he clicked on the attachment and immediately saw you naked on a bed. He watched as Brock teased you with a vibrator and made you beg for your release.

It wasn’t long before Brock was naked and taking you, first from behind and then on your back. Over and over you moaned Brock’s name, begging him for your release. Countless times you came for Brock, screaming in ecstasy. 

The video looked like it was over so he went to shut it off when Brock smiled into the camera victoriously. “Looks like I won golden boy. My name will be the last one to ever leave her lips.” His laugh continued until Steve threw his phone across the room, breaking it against the wall. 

Steve was enraged at the thought of you begging another man for your release even if it was against your will. 

You were his and you should be begging him, screaming  **_his_ ** name, not Brock’s. Steve ran a hand over his face and sighed. He needed to take control of the situation.

Steve was tired of fisting his cock in the shower to get off. He needed you, to feel you tight around his cock as he drove into you. Today he was going to try to get you into bed. A sinister smile crossed his face. Fight fire with fire was all he could think of. He needed to show you who you belonged to. He heard the front door open and close.

“Steve, I’m home.” You threw your keys on the counter and kicked your sneakers off. The gym had kicked your ass once again but you loved every minute of it. You glanced in the living room and noticed it was empty. Maybe he went out for a run. Sweaty from the gym you made your way down the hall and into the bedroom. You pulled your clothes off and stuffed them in the hamper as you headed into the shower.

Steve had watched your movements from behind the office door. Once you walked into the bathroom and got into the shower he made his way slowly into the bedroom. He could feel himself grow hard as he watched your silhouette behind the frosted glass door. He stripped out of his clothes and waited for you to get out. Once he heard you turn the water off he crept into the master closet and bided his time until you came out of the bathroom.

Your hand reached over to shut the water off. The hot shower was just what you needed to relax. As you stepped out of the shower, you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you. Making your way into the bedroom you walked to your dresser to pull out PJs. 

Large, strong hands snaked their way around your waist causing you to jump briefly. Gentle kisses made their way from your wet shoulder to your neck. Teeth lightly nipped at you, causing you to keen.

“Steve, what are you doing?” You tried to pull away from him but his hand made its way to the top of the towel and he tugged it free.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’ve missed you, sweetheart. I need you.” His left hand kneaded your breast as his right made its way between your legs. Fingers slowly made their way to your clit and softly rubbed circles around it.

You tried to pull away again but he held you against his chest firmly. “Steve I….” A moan escaped your lips as he continued to work your clit.

“What was that doll?” His fingers slid between your folds and pushed into your wet channel. You moaned out his name as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. 

Resting your head on his shoulder, he walked you both back to the bed where he laid you out for him. You looked beautiful as he continued to finger you, bringing the most amazing sounds from you. 

He pulled his fingers out, grabbed his hard cock, and placed it at your wet entrance. Slowly, he pushed into you, causing you both to groan out. Steve set a steady pace as he rested on his forearms, lowering his face to your neck.

Your legs wrapped around his slender hips as you both met each other thrust for thrust. It felt like it had been forever since he had been inside you. He groaned next to your ear as he picked up the pace. 

Hips slapping against hips had you clawing his back as you felt your stomach start to tighten. A few hard thrusts sent you over the edge as you moaned out  _ ‘Brock.’ _

The sound of that man’s name halted his motions and he quickly looked up at you. 

You were mortified that you moaned Brock’s name. What were you thinking? Looking up into his blue eyes, you could see the hurt written on his face. “Steve…”

He pulled out of you quickly and rolled to the edge of the bed. He sat there with his head in his hands.

You called for him again and lightly touched his shoulder but he pulled away from you. “How could you… you moaned  _ his _ name... **_HIS NAME_ ** !” Steve sat at the edge of the bed and ripped open your nightstand table. He started to rummage through the drawer.

Trying to find the words to explain, you felt tears form in your eyes.“Please, Steve, it was an accident. I don’t even know why I…”

“Save it.” He should have seen something was off with you. If he kissed you there was no passion behind it. When he tried to have sex with you, you pushed him away. You had grown distant with him since he rescued you, but he couldn’t figure out why. You asked for space and he gave it to you. Maybe that was the problem, he let you push him away?

How could you moan another man's name while Steve was inside you? Brock was a monster, how could you do that to Steve? 

You tried to get a read on his emotions but couldn’t pick up anything. “Steve…”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Do you know what that did to me? You screamed another man's name while we were making love and not just any name but Brock’s! The man who kidnapped you.”

Tears were falling from your eyes steadily now as he yelled at you. Steve had never yelled at you before and you were sure he was going to leave you. “Please, Steve I’m so sorry. You have to believe me. I will do anything.” 

You couldn’t help but beg for his forgiveness. Steve meant the world to you and you didn’t want anyone else. You sobbed as you pressed up against his back, pleading to him as you watched his emotionless face. 

Finally, after rummaging through the drawer he found what he was looking for. He turned to face you and lifted his hand to your face to wipe your tears away. “Oh sweetheart, dry your tears. I will forgive you. Once you beg me enough.” 

You weren’t sure what he meant but a menacing smile crossed his face. “Steve what are you doing?” There was a change in his demeanor and it made you nervous.

“Lay back on the bed with your wrists over your head.” His voice was commanding, not gentle.

“Steve…” You were scared of how he was acting. His blue eyes no longer looked loving, there was a darkness to him. You started to crawl away from him to put distance between you both. 

Steve was on you instantly, straddling your hips as he tried to grab your flailing arms. He grabbed your left wrist and closed a metal cuff around it. The metal dug into your wrist causing you to cry out in pain.

“Steve what are you doing?” You tried to pull away from him but he grabbed your other wrist. Looping the cuffs around the bar on the headboard, he locked the cuff around your right wrist. Every time you pulled on the cuffs they dug into your skin making you sob. “Please Steve this hurts…”

He sat next to you and watched you behind dark blue eyes. “You know what really hurts, sweetheart? You were taken from me and used by my enemy for their pleasure. But not just that, you fucking enjoyed yourself.”

How did he know this? “I don’t know what you are…”

Steve’s rage bubbled over as you tried to deny it. “Shut up! I got the video!”

You sank against the bed afraid Steve was going to strike you. He had never acted like this before. It made you question if you ever really knew him well.

Steve took a deep breath as he gaged your reaction. “That’s right sweetheart, Brock recorded everything he did to you and sent it to me in a delayed email. That bastard told me you would be moaning out his name whenever I took you next. He fucking knew how you be and I was clueless. I didn’t want to believe it but he was right.” He reached into the nightstand table again and pulled something out.

The hurt and anger were written on his face and it made you feel helpless as you caused this. “Steve, please you have to understand I didn’t want to. Brock forced that out of me.”

Steve locked eyes with you, “But he didn’t make you call his name now, did he?” He knew he struck a chord with you. “Let’s see how sorry you are. What was it that Brock said? If you want to cum you need to  **_beg_ ** for it. So beg for forgiveness, sweetheart. Convince me that you are truly sorry.”

He clicked the vibrator on and held it firmly against your clit. A moan tore threw your throat at the sensation. How could this be happening to you again? Steve was gentle in bed, he wasn’t a sadistic man like Brock. You heard a click and the vibe grew stronger. 

Just as you closed your eyes to enjoy the feeling a hard slap on your thigh had you reopening them quickly. You looked at Steve who sat there with one hand on the vibrator and the other now slowly stroking himself. “Eyes on me, sweetheart, at all times. I want you to watch me as I take you apart.”

So you kept your eyes on him as he continued to stroke himself quicker. Groans started to leave his throat the faster his hand worked his cock. His moans and lewdness were starting to get to you. There was a soft pull within you as your orgasm started to build. 

He watched you squirm as your breathing picked up. You were close to cumming so he stroked himself quicker. “I know you’re close, sweetheart. Do you want to cum?” Up and down his hand continued. 

Your thighs started to shake, “I’m almost there Steve… Oh, babe please let me…” 

Just as you were about to fall off the edge he clicked the vibrator off and you groaned from frustration. The look in your eyes from being denied was enough for him to cum in his hand as he moaned loudly. He worked his cock until every last drop was out. Steve got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. Never did he think he could get off from something like this, but the thrill was everything he wanted. The look of shock on your face when he denied you your release made him grin.

Once he cleaned up, he walked back to the bedroom where you pulled at the cuffs. He chuckled at your frustrations.

“Steve, this is not funny. Please baby I need to cum. If you want to be mad and not help me that’s fine but please release me from these.” Your voice was filled with desperation.

Steve stalked over to the bed and climbed on to the bed. Roughly he parted your legs, “I don’t think so sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet. Did you forget my super-soldier serum can let me last all night? Unlike that bastard Brock, I can last more than one round.” He wrapped his hands around your hips pulling your pussy close to his face. “I plan to get my fill of you tonight and I better be hearing my name on those pretty lips of yours or else you are going to wish you never knew the name ‘Brock’.”

Steve licked a long strip across your folds, parting them with his tongue. He lightly flicked his tongue repeatedly over your clit in circular motions, causing you to groan with every pass. Steve loved the taste of you and swore he could stay buried between your legs for hours. 

Your back arched as a moan escaped your lips, “Steve…”

It was music to his ears. This is what he longed for, you writhing underneath his hold as he took you apart. He briefly stopped and pushed two thick fingers into your wet channel as his tongue started to focus on your clit. Your moans turned into desperate plea’s as his fingers fucked you in steady strokes. Steve would never tire of you gasping for your release as your hands fisted themselves in his hair.

The sensation of your orgasm was building again within you. Steve was everything you wanted and needed in this lifetime. How you could ever scream another man’s name was beyond you now. All you knew was you needed him to be buried between your legs. “Oh god, Steve I’m so close. Please, let me…” You pulled at your cuffs against the headboard as you wanted to be free to run your fingers through his hair.

Steve started to suck your clit harder as his fingers made a come hither motion. Your moans picked up and you were just about to cum when he pulled away from you.

“No, dammit Steve... Please, I need you. I need to cum.” 

He crawled up your body so he was face to face with you. “You need me? How bad?” He rutted against your slick pussy.

The more he rubbed his cock against you the more desperate you became. “I need you so bad. I need your cock in me.”

Steve pushed himself up and grabbed a pillow by your head. “Lift your hips.” As soon as you did, he put the pillow under your hips and knelt in front of you. His hand grabbed his cock and placed it at your entrance. Without hesitation, he thrust hard into you causing you to cry out from the pain and pleasure it caused. Steve’s hands went to the back of your thighs and held you open for him as he started to take you harshly. 

Every push and pull had you moaning, begging for him to slow down. Steve had smiled wickedly as he ignored you and increased his pace until he was driving into you harder. He couldn’t help himself, getting lost in the sound of your voice. He scanned your sweat-slicked body and saw your fingers were wrapped around the bar on the headboard. Never had he manhandled you like this before and now that he had a taste of it he wanted more. He fucked you harder, deeper, he could feel you tensing up on his cock. “You’re close sweetheart I can feel it. Do you deserve to cum on my cock?” His right-hand let go of your thigh and made its way to your clit. Steve started to rub two fingers in a circular motion.

“Stevie, please let me cum for you.” You locked onto his dark blue eyes and bit your lip, hoping he would say those magical words.

Hammering into you he smirked down at you, “Cum for me sweetheart. Scream  **_my_ ** name.”

“Steve!” You came hard for him, screaming his name over and over. 

The sound of you chanting his name drove him wild. A few firm thrusts and he came deep inside you, painting your walls with thick ropes of his seed. Steve watched as you tried to catch your breath. He reached up to the headboard and uncuffed your wrists. Leaning over you, he rubbed each wrist as they were red from how tight the handcuffs were. Under normal circumstances, he would never have hurt you like that but he wanted to teach you a lesson.

He pulled out of you and leaned over you to kiss your lips. You were still trying to catch your breath as he kissed his way to your ear. Softly he whispered, “You better catch your breath, sweetheart, because we are not even close to being done. I plan to use your body until you beg for me to stop.”

Sitting back up he grabbed your hips and flipped you over to your stomach. 

A hard slap came down on your ass cheek. You couldn’t help the yelp that escaped your lips. Steve was stirring feelings within you that you never felt before during sex. A mixture of fear and excitement ran through your head as he manhandled you. You had to admit this was a side of Steve you wished you saw more often.

Steve grabbed your hips, pulling you up until you were on your hands and knees. You felt warm lips as he kissed his way up your back. His cock was hard again and he rubbed it against your ass. 

“I’m going to use your pussy until you are so sore tomorrow that you can't even walk". If I feel like you’re not sorry enough I will use that virgin asshole of yours next. You better pray that I’ll have mercy.” Steve thrust back into your pussy and fucked you with vigor.

You’re not sure how many times you were denied to cum by him or how many times he actually let you. Steve was rough, leaving bruises on your hips from him gripping you hard as he took you again and again. All you knew is he made you beg over and over. You screamed his name to the heavens as he used your body for his pleasure. Thankfully, he didn’t make you have anal sex that night or morning. 

He kept flipping your body and putting you in different positions. Finally, as the sun was coming up he finished inside you as you milked his cock from your orgasm. He peppered your shoulder with gentle kisses. “I forgive you, sweetheart. I love you.”

All you could do is a hum in approval. You were tired and definitely sore between your legs. There was no way you would ever forget his name again. Your body relaxed against the bed as exhaustion took over and carried you off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps are NOT allowed. 🚫🚫
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


End file.
